


Keep Bleeding Love

by Mercy_DerevkoSD6



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Friendships, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Heated Love Affair, Love Triangle, Passion, Smut, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_DerevkoSD6/pseuds/Mercy_DerevkoSD6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan wants Marie, but she still belongs to Remy, and the triangle gets heated…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **For the Story:** Taylor Kitsch’s is the only version of Remy LeBeau I could ever use in my stories. I can’t believe they nailed his character so well in Origins. ‘Nuff said. 
> 
> **Other notes:** Takes place after X3. Xavier, Scott, and Jean are all alive in this. Rogue has her comic book powers. 
> 
> **Dedication:** I think that I dedicate most of my X-Men stories to **Karen**. She not only betas most of them, she specifically requested that I write a **_Wolverine_** related one, so this one is for her! Thank you, Karen, for all of your dedication to the W/R fandom, and all of your personal support! *hugs* 
> 
> **Also Thanks:** Also thanks to Juliette, my grammar goddess!

[ ](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v243/ParadiseKendra/Rogue%20and%20Wolverine/KeepBleeding-2.png)

Banner by me!  
~o~o~ 

  
**Chapter 1**

“I want you,” he whispered, his hands caressing her face.

“Logan,” she breathed right before his lips descended onto hers. 

His spirit and life force banged inside her head, his body and mind pushing onto hers. His fingers swept over her skin, sinking down to her neck, his teeth gently nipping her lips as soft moans escaped her.

“Marie,” he whispered.

She turned her head away, breaking the kiss, but he continued showering them along her jaw line, keeping her dazed, keeping her in the confusion of their lust.

“You’re mine,” he said. 

“But I’m not,” she cried softly. “Let go,” she said bringing her hands up, but he pushed them away, capturing her lips again.

She was drugged again, under his control. His hands went to her shirt, pulling it apart. The cool air crept underneath her bra as her breasts spilled over the cups when he reached inside, making her whimper.

“I need you,” he murmured, tracing her lips with his own. “I need you more than I’ve ever needed anyone.”

She sighed, surrendering to him and all that he was making her feel.

“I need you too,” she whispered into his mouth, not quite aware of all the repercussions that one line might entail.

He stopped kissing her, pulled back and watched her lust-filled eyes open and look at him.

“You do?” he asked.

She nodded slightly.

“Of course I do.”

His mouth came at hers with all the fire and passion he had, taking her with him through the storm of emotions. His hand went beneath the cup of her bra, gently flicking her nipple, causing a sharp shiver between her legs. 

She felt herself going too far. She’d gone too far the minute she’d let him touch her. It felt so good, **_he_** felt so good, but she didn’t belong to Logan. She still hated to admit to herself that she never had.

“Okay stop,” she commanded, taking his hands off her body and stepping back as fast as she could.

“No,” he said, cupping the back of her head to draw her to him.

“I’m **_married_**.”

He sighed. “But you want me.”

She nodded in affirmation. “Doesn’t make it right. You know that.”

“I don’t care,” he told her. “You make me feel alive and all I want to do is hold you. It’s not just about the sex. You’re it. You’re the one, Marie.”

She felt the tears gathering in her eyes and she looked down. He tipped her face up, forcing her eyes to look at his.

“Tell me you don’t feel the same,” he said to hers.

“I’m feeling…way too much right now. But I can’t act on it. I’ve told you before. Every time I’m with you…every time you touch me you say what I want to hear and every moral thought of mine just flies out the window and I just want to be with you.”

“Then let me put my hands on you. Let me take you away from all of this. I can make it all go away and make you feel things you’ve never felt before. **_Let_** me.”

She bit her lip and touched his face. 

“I can’t.”

She left him there outside alone. 

She rushed into the room that she shared with Remy and stripped her clothes off, changed into a nightgown and covered herself in soothing lotion, covering up the scent of her and Logan’s indiscretions that his mutation aggravatingly enabled her to sense. Remy was already asleep when she carefully climbed into the bed. She looked at the beautiful man she had married, who woke up slightly to take her hand.

“Where you been?” he asked, squeezing it.

“Downstairs,” she whispered. “I love you,” she said, meaning it.

“Je t’aime, chere,” he replied.

Everything was okay now, she thought. She could go to sleep in her bed, with her husband, the man she loved and who trusted her. He didn’t believe the rumors going around that she was having an affair with Logan. She wasn’t, after all. The few kisses Logan had bestowed on her were as far as they had ever gone, or would ever go. She had a husband she adored. She was safe now. 

Until the next time she saw Logan.

~~~~To Be Continued~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rumors continued to spread around the school about Rogue and Logan. There wasn’t a person who didn’t hear it, including Remy. Rogue was mortified. She tried to ignore it, reassure her husband, and hope that something more entertaining would come to the minds - and right out the mouths - of the young children. 

She sat in the parlor with Remy drinking sweet tea, looking at the morning paper. 

“Anything in here we need to pay attention to? Any missions?” Rogue said, sipping her drink.

“More protests,” he told her.

“When are there not?” 

“When are there not what?” Scott said, coming into the room with Jean.

“More protests against us,” Rogue said.

“Oh, of course,” he said, sitting down across from her. “People who don’t even know us will march against us.”

“They don’t understand, Scott,” Jean said as she sat down next to him, always the diplomat. “They need Storm’s gift to help with the crops. Rogue, can you and she fly the jet down south?”

“Oh yeah, she told me about that. Damn, gotta love her mutation. I’m happy to go with her.”

“Well, wha’ about this stuff?” Remy asked, referring to the protests, squeezing his wife’s hand. “Do we need to use the jet?”

“We have more than one,” she teased, leaning her mouth to his for a soft kiss.

Their kiss was broken by the door swinging open and Logan bursting in with Xavier and Jubilee. The two couples looked up at them and said nothing.

“What are we looking at?” he questioned, noticing the paper they were studying.

Remy was the first to speak up.

“More of the same ol’,” he said, handing the paper to his former friend, who hadn't missed the acceleration of Rogue's heart rate since he came into the room. 

Rogue kept Remy’s hand close to her mouth, trying to express her love for him as she avoided Logan altogether. Logan, on the other hand, made his presence the center of the entire room’s attention just to drive Rogue crazy. Jean’s mind was flooded with Rogue’s thoughts and she felt for her. 

**Want me to help you get out of this room?** Jean asked Rogue telepathically. 

**As fast as you can.**

“Well, while you brilliant gentlemen and sweet Jubilee figure out the protests, I think I’ll deliver Rogue to Storm.”

Jean stood up, noticing Logan watching her. Rogue ignored Logan’s gaze and kissed her husband easily and lovingly.

“You be careful,” he said. 

“We’ll be back for dinner,” she promised. 

Following Jean out of the room, they walked a few yards and then down one of the staircases and Rogue sighed with relief.

“You okay?” Jean asked.

“Thank you,” Rogue said, leaning against the railing.

“I can hear how relieved you are.”

“I’m sure I’m very loud, but if you can try to filter me out. You know I don’t like you or the Professor listening to me.”

“I’m not attempting to. I never am, but you know sometimes it’s harder than others,” Jean said, shutting Rogue’s thoughts away. “But I have been there and if it’s any use to you…it’s not worth it.”

“Jean—”

“I’m not trying to get into your business, but I do know how much you love your husband. I was a bridesmaid at your wedding. And---I’ve been in a position of having Logan pay attention to me. It tore everything apart to a point where I let Logan shove his claws into me and kill me because I thought I’d killed Scott.”

“I know. I know what happened back then but I have no intention of letting anything—”

“Rogue,” Jean said. “Rogue, you can stop it. Stop it now. I know what it feels like. I’m trying to tell you as the friend I’ve come to be.”

Rogue nodded. “I hear what you’re saying,” she said, not wanting to listen to Jean’s version of what she thought she was doing. How could Jean think Rogue would let anything like that happen? 

Rogue’s thoughts were interrupted by Storm coming over.

“Hey,” Storm said with bright eyes looking at her dearest friends.

Rogue felt nauseous and needed to be away from thoughts of Logan and everyone thinking that she was guilty.

“I’ll be outside,” she told Storm.

Storm looked at Jean.

“What happened?”

“Logan,” Jean said. “Maybe she’ll talk to you.”

“I’ll give it a try,” Storm replied. 

She found Rogue on the swings, watching the children play. Her white tendrils curled down in front of her face. She was deep in thought and it took Storm a minute to interrupt her. Walking over, she took the swing beside her.

“Penny for your thoughts,” she said to her friend.

“I just ran away from my husband because I couldn’t face the tension.”

“The tension of Logan being that close to you?”

“The tension of him purposefully driving me crazy in front of my husband,” she snapped. “What is he doing?”

“Whatever it is, it’s apparently working,” Storm said.

Rogue leaned back, extending her feet into the air, swinging forward.

“Okay, let’s talk about this.”

“Let’s **_not_** ,” Rogue replied.

“No, I’m serious. What’s going on anyway? How true are the rumors?”

“I’m not having an affair with Logan,” she said firmly.

“But what have you done?”

“I---I’ve let him kiss me.”

“And?”

“And I’ve been more honest with him than I probably should’ve been. But I hate myself for ever being in a position where I’m called the things I am around this school.”

“Forget about the school for the moment. This is about you and what you’re feeling.”

“I feel terrible. When I’m with my husband I’m so happy. I love Remy more than anything in the world. He makes me breathe in every day and I want to taste my life with him. I want to be with him. He is the man I married and he is my **_soul_** , my heart, my mind, **everything**.”

She paused, her eyes filling with tears.

“But my **_essence_** , my essence cries out for Logan every time I see him and I don’t know how to make it go away. It’s not just about lust or some energy that has no substance behind it. It’s real and it scares me.”

“Do you think that he feels real feelings for you?”

“I think he might. But you know, as flattering as that might be to me, it scares me. That makes Logan all the more ambitious. Now I’m a woman he’s got real interest in. And he won’t stop until he has what he desires. And Remy, being the gentlemen, that can only last for so long. Though they share a friendship, that won’t last very long at this rate, obviously.”

“Do you want to sleep with Logan?”

Rogue said nothing, but bent her head down in shame. Storm’s worries grew, but she was quiet for a moment, thinking as she swung beside her friend. 

“Maybe it wouldn’t be that good,” Storm said lightly and Rogue laughed.

“It’d be **_great_** ,” Rogue countered.

Storm’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Wow, someone’s been thinking about this.”

“Shhh,” Rogue said, now regretting she’d said anything. “God, what’s wrong with me?”

“I don’t know but now it’s getting interesting.”

“Don’t joke with me at a time like this.”

“Why not? What else am I going to do?”

“Shake me hard until I stop having feelings for two men?”

Storm smiled. “Why don’t you help me power up the jet so I can water some much-needed crops in the mid-west?”

“Do you really not hate me?”

“Why would I hate you?”

“Because I know how much you care about Remy.”

“I care about Logan too. The point is you’re my friend first. I know how much pain you’re in.”

“I never really thought a woman could feel this way about two men at the same time. I thought it was bullshit.”

“Well, let’s keep talking while I create a storm mid-flight.”

Once in the jet, setting the engines, Storm asked another tough question.

“Do you really love Logan?”

“Well I…I guess in some way, from all those years ago when I first met him—”

“Stop dancing around the question.”

Rogue took her hand off the navigator and covered her wincing face.

“Yeah,” she answered honestly. “And it’s really powerful. In the beginning, when I was with Remy, it was powerful too and it still is, but the very core of me…I feel like that will always belong to Logan.”

“Because you knew him first?”

“Because he’s inside me. I have all these pieces of people inside me but he is one of the strongest, having implanted himself in me to keep me alive all those times. It’s strong. I know him and he knows me.”

“So now he knows just what to do to drive you crazy.”

Rogue’s happy thoughts of Logan comfortably tucked inside her mind were overwhelmed by thoughts of losing her husband.

“What if Logan is lying to me and he doesn’t care?” Rogue asked. “What if it really is just about wanting me right here, right now and once he’s gotten me he’ll dump me and I’ll have ruined the best thing in my life?”

“That’s something you’ll have to consider if you go that far. What would you do?”

“Oh Logan would be lucky if he had any adamantium left in him at all.”

Storm bit her lip as she smiled at the temper of her southern friend.

“I’m sure some of our male students would be right in the front row to see that war.”

“It’d be too damned X-rated for them. I’d make him bleed if he used me for sex while making me believe it was love. I’m married. Do you know what this is doing to me? And if it’s doing this to me, what it must be doing to my husband?”

Rogue let go of the controllers and slumped back in the chair.

“I’m horrible. I’m married. There should be no question. No question.”

“But I keep asking them.”

“Yeah. Thanks for that by the way.”

“Any time. So you love both of these men. Which do you see yourself growing old with?”

“I always thought after I said my vows that it would be Remy. And it’s been Remy. But now with Logan so close to me, so in my reach, I can see both.”

“Well I hate to tell you, but you can’t have both. So eventually you’re going to have to choose.”

“Believe me I know. I know they’re not appetizers on a plate I get to pick at and enjoy whenever I see fit. I have to choose. And I have to choose now. But…is Logan even on the menu for me? I’ve already made my choice…haven’t I?”

“Sweetie, in this world there are endless choices, but what you have to be careful about is that you are holding people’s feelings in your hands. Don’t take that lightly. And don’t make a ‘right now’ choice. Don’t do what feels good for the moment because you’ll regret it later. Make the choice that will be good for life.”

Rogue nodded. “Yes, that’s what I’ve been trying desperately to do.”

“And trust me, I know Logan can make it hard.”

Rogue rolled her eyes.

“Yes.”

~~~~To Be Continued~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

 

[ ](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v243/ParadiseKendra/Rogue%20and%20Wolverine/KeepBleeding_Text.png)

Banner by me!  
~o~o~

  
**Chapter 3**

Remy had had enough. He was reaching the end of his understanding. He’d married Rogue a year ago after only a sixth month courtship and now he was beginning to lose her to a man who was chasing her right in front of him. Logan had been someone he’d admired once upon a time. They’d had their own interesting friendship, but after fixating himself on Rogue, he’d shot whatever they’d had to hell.

Rarely did Remy make his reaction denial and withdrawal but in this case he just couldn’t face the possibility of losing the woman he loved more than anything. So as much as he despised it, looking the other way it was how he’d been dealing with it.

However, as time went on there was only so much looking the other way a husband could do. His possessiveness of his wife was increasing. The looks Logan had been giving Rogue and the way she’d turn away was eating at Remy in large doses. Rogue was his and his patience was now running thin.

He sat in their bedroom flipping his cards as he waited for her. She came in at 1:14 in the morning and shut the door behind her.

“Oh, you’re up,” she said, already beginning to unclasp the hook on her pleated skirt.

“Where’ve y’all been?” he asked, running a hand through his long brown hair.

“I was with the girls. I told you we went out for dinner and cocktails. I told you we had plans.”

He vaguely remembered her telling him that but it didn’t remove the images of Logan and her that were burned into his mind. He stood up slowly as he watched her remove her skirt, slide it down her shapely legs and peel down her hose before putting on a nightgown.

“Ah saw you with Logan today.”

“We were helping a student,” she sighed, tired of defending the action for the third time today.

Coming up behind her, he purposely invaded her space.

“You think ah’m really that blind? He’s not that subtle and neither are you. You two right under mah nose.”

Rogue dipped her head down, curling her hands into fists, feeling stripped open.

“Remy,” she whispered under her breath.

“You know ah just want to block him out of your mind,” he said, his strong hands moving to cup her head. “Ah want you to forget him completely. Stop thinking about him, stop hearing him, stop wanting him. He’s livin’ and breathin’ inside you. Your mutation has a hold of him, long before ah ever came along.”

He squeezed her head, purposely hurting her before moving his strong hands down her neck, her shoulders, ribcage, stopping at her waist.

“You think about him, don’t you? His mouth on you? His body inside yours, fuckin’ you non-stop?”

“I think about you.”

His mouth went to her ear, sucking on the lobe.

“You’re a liar, Rogue.”

When he literally tore the nightgown from her body, she felt frightened and excited in one breath. He was out of his mind, out of control and finally taking his rage out on her. Remy could excite her simply by looking at her, and he was. Leaning her over the railing of the bed, he pushed himself inside her, eliciting a deep moan from her. He had her trapped in his arms and completely naked as he pulled her hair away from her neck, biting down on the soft flesh, making his mark.

“Remy,” she cried.

It was too much. This wasn’t right. He was overwhelming her and she pushed him back, breaking away from him and removing him from within her. Turning, she faced him, determined to convince him that she was innocent.

“Remy, I’ve been faithful to you.”

She eased back against the bed and he came closer to her.

“You back away anymore and Ah’ll make you regret it,” he vowed, stalking his way towards her, pulling his shirt off.

Her pulse pounded loudly, her heart beating fast. He was stimulating her. She couldn’t deny that her husband still made her crazy, in **_a lot_** of ways, and this was definitely still one of them. As he came towards her, her heart and body clenched with excitement. She cried out as he darted towards her, pinning her against him.

“Ah’m gonna have to remove him from your mind,” he hissed, driving himself into her.

Rogue held herself up against the bed. Everything left her mind and all she could feel was him.

“You’ve betrayed me,” he whispered, and she could hear how broken he was from how he spoke.

She tried to shake her head as he pounded into her.

“No, I haven’t!” she defended.

He stroked her clit with his fingers as he licked the shell of her ear. She tried to form a thought, tried to manage a sentence but she couldn’t. His fingers…stroking her like that kept her mind blank. His hands, on her…

“Ah’m not goin’ to let you think about him.”

He slid in and out of her, over and over, filling her, making her wet. He gathered her wetness on his fingers, spreading it, feeling it. Then, abruptly stopping, he pushed her back against the bed.

“Trust me, Rogue, you’ll be screamin’ all night, and thinkin’ about me for days.”

And scream all night, she did.

**~~~~To Be Continued~~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rogue awakened the next morning covered in bruises with her legs tangled in the monogramed sheets. Her mind was caught in a whirlwind of leftover sensations and guilt. Her head ached with a slight hangover as she tried to sit up. 

Remy sat in the chair across from the bed. He hadn’t slept.

“Hi,” she said, the sun upsetting her eyes.

“Hey,” he replied.

She blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the daylight. She pulled the sheets to her chest, slightly embarrassed about the night before.

“Je suis désolée,” he said sincerely.

“It’s okay.”

He stood up, walking to the closet, retrieving clothes for her.

“Here,” he said. “If ah hurt you ah…”

“Remy, I mean it. I’m okay.”

“Ah’m gonna go away for a few days. Clear mah head.”

“Do you have to?”

“Ah can’t be here.”

“Let me come with you. Let’s go away together.”

“You really that afraid to be alone with him?”

Rogue was insulted.

“Dammit, Remy,” she said, flinging the covers off, no longer embarrassed. “I love you. Now you can defile me all you want but the fact is that you are the one now trying to run from me.”

“No, mah question is can you really be alone with him?”

She wanted to slap him.

“Yes!” she cried.

“Well ah guess we’ll find out.”

He packed a few clothes and shut the door behind him.

XxX

She had a migraine she was desperately trying to cure with some herbal tea before her next teaching class in an hour. She sipped the warm liquid and tried to clear her mind.

“What’s the matter?”

She rolled her eyes.

“Nothing,” she said briskly.

He came over to her.

“He’s gone, isn’t he?”

“Logan, just…don’t talk to me right now.”

She began to walk past him but he took hold of her arm.

“Ow!” 

He hadn’t grabbed onto her that hard.

“What?” he said.

“Nothing,” she said, taking her arm back.

It was then he rolled up her sleeve to see a patch of bruises. Looking more closely, he saw that she had little cuts and scratches all over her.

“What the hell did he do to you?” Logan demanded.

“He didn’t do anything.”

“Oh really? You think about me and he decides to knock you around a little? I refuse to believe you two would be that kinky with what’s being said ‘round the damn school about us. He decided to give you a lesson.”

_Well, it was both of those things._

“I’ll be fine,” was all that came from her mouth.

Logan placed his hand on her face, flooding her with feeling.

“Use my power and heal yourself.”

She pushed his hand off of her, breaking the connection between them, blocking her own power.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because,” she said, trying to move past him without success.

“What? You deserve to be punished?”

“Logan, this is none of your business.”

“None of my business?”

“This is my marriage. Stop trying to distract me. We can’t happen!”

“Let her by, Logan,” Scott Summers said.

Logan paused at the sound of his former rival and Rogue took the opportunity to pass by him, leaving the room.

“You gonna tell me what a big, bad guy I really am?” Logan asked as he turned to Scott.

“Tell me, Logan, what is it about Rogue that you absolutely **_have_** to have?”

Logan said nothing.

“I mean I know how beautiful she is, but did it ever occur to you in your entire existence that what’s best for her might be to let her be happy with Remy?”

“You don’t know Rogue like I do,” Logan replied with his usual straightforwardness.

“Oh no, of course not. You have such a deep connection with her. Kinda the same one you had with my wife. You like other men’s wives, don’t you? That’s the thrill, isn’t it? Them not being available, not being yours?”

“Rogue isn’t Jean.”

“Could’ve fooled me,” Scott said. “You know Jean went through a lot with you and then we went through a lot to get back to where we are now. I saw Rogue with Remy after you left. I saw them fall in love, get engaged, take vows, all of that. And now I’m watching Rogue struggle to hang onto him while you torment her with an attraction I bet wouldn’t even be there were she not married.”

“You know nothing.”

“I **_know_** ,” Scott enforced. “I lived it and if you really love Rogue, really and truly, let her be happy with the man she married. Don’t use her and leave her like you did Jean.”

XxX

Logan found Rogue crying outside in the garden that evening, her arms crossed over her chest, rocking herself. He knelt beside her and turned her, pulling her into his arms.

“It’s alright,” he said and that only made her sob louder against him. 

She rested her chin over his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him, using him as the support she so desperately needed. She cried until she weakened, tears drying the skin on her face and he pulled her back and looked at her.

“It’s gonna get better.”

“Not before it gets worse,” she replied.

“Rogue,” he said softly, the longing in his voice evident.

“No,” she snapped, trying to stand up.

“Please,” he insisted, yanking her back. “Please stay.”

“Logan, I need you to leave the mansion.”

“Am I a bad habit that as long as I’m not around you can kick it? That’s no way to live. If I’m so addictive maybe you should give in and be with me.”

“How many ways can I spell it out?”

“You’ve spelled it plenty of ways but how many ways can I tell you that—“

“What? We’re meant to be? Come on, Logan. I have a husband who loves me. Now whatever you’re feeling, it doesn’t compare to how much he loves me.”

“Yes it does.”

She searched his eyes, trying to figure out if she could possibly believe that.

“Do you honestly believe what’s between us is real?” she asked.

“I know it is. That’s why it scares us both so badly. But you can’t think I’m such a heartless bastard that I don’t know what love is.”

She leaned in, placing a deep kiss on his forehead, embracing him.

“No! I know you love with all your soul,” she cried passionately. “I would never think anything less of you than you loving with everything you’ve got.”

“Then let me, Rogue. Forget about everything else in the world and let’s just get out of here. You made me promise to take care of you. I can still make good on that promise.”

She couldn’t tell him how much she wanted that. How much she ached for him to hold her and touch her and take her away the way Remy wouldn’t. She was sick of feeling guilty no matter how much she should. She loved him back, no matter how wrong that was. This beautiful man was in front of her professing his love and all she wanted to do was give in. 

“Dammit, Logan,” she said, blinking away tears. “You make me want things I can’t have.”

“Would you stop saying that?”

“Would you stop pushing me?”

“No, look—“

“No, I have to go. He’s coming back to me.”

And she got up and left.

**~~~~To Be Continued~~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rogue lay awake all night wishing her husband was there, but still aching for Logan. Her thoughts went on non-stop as little fears crept along the periphery of her mind, reminding her of the husband that had abandoned her while other man yearned for her nearby. She tried to clear her mind and think of nothing. 

Not so long ago she’d been completely in love with her husband. They’d said their vows and their marriage was blissful. He’d swept her up into his arms and made her believe that every dream could come true for a simple girl from Mississippi. They were always passionate, always intense, and always with each other. 

Every mission that parted them even for one night seemed like torture. They’d make up for it by all night love-making and staying sealed away in their private quarters together the following day.

It wasn’t that she was falling out of love with her husband as much as thoughts of Logan and her need for him were consuming her. Remy was becoming an afterthought and that was scaring her. Her husband was becoming second place. 

Her phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Can’t sleep?”

She smiled sadly. “Not in this big empty bed.”

“Yeah,” he said.

“You coming home soon?”

“Rogue,” was all he said.

“We have to work,” she told him.

“Pourquoi?” he asked. “Because we’re the perfect couple? Because we’re Rogue and Remy? You’re the one who’s in love with someone else.”

“I’m not…” she trailed off.

“See, you can’t even finish the sentence.”

“Remy, you’re my husband.”

“Not lately; not in your heart.”

She closed her eyes.

“Just come home,” she whispered.

“To what?”

“To me!”

He sighed. “Goodnight, Rogue.”

The line went dead and Rogue finally fell asleep at 6 AM.

**Three Weeks Later**

They stood together looking out the window over the island of Manhattan. The busy city glittered beneath them, moving and charging, brimming with life. Rogue sipped her wine, savoring the flavor, her heart and body waiting to feel Logan in her arms. She felt herself aching, her heart pounding, her body pulsating. 

This was what she’d been thinking about for months. The moment she’d been fantasizing about and pushing away for so many nights. Now that it was here she was suddenly afraid. Could she really do this with him? Could she actually go through with it? 

They’d walked through the streets like lovers, holding onto each other. Logan had then booked a beautiful suite for them and gotten a bottle of her favorite wine. As she sipped the wine, she felt tiny waves of emotion fluttering within her lower abdomen, making her blush as she smiled. With her eyes and attention on the city below, she gasped slightly when a warm hand came to her shoulder and began turning her body.

The tension was burning between the both of them. She could feel him being driven crazy by it just as much as she was. He was right there and she needed to touch him. 

“Look at me,” he said to her softly, turning her to him more fully.

She did and he washed his beautiful eyes over hers, making her instantly warmer. His fingers pulled the sleeves of her blouse down, exposing her shoulders and the curves of her breasts. She lifted her face up, allowing him to draw her close and lowered his mouth onto hers. Their lips touched softly at first, and then just as she’d fantasized he would, he crashed his mouth against hers, putting everything he had into the kiss. Her delicate hand went up his back and into his thick hair, but as their passion began to ignite, Rogue’s conscience got ahold of her and she yanked herself away from him.

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “I’m sorry, I know I agreed to this but I can’t.”

She pulled free from his embrace and walked away. Logan, heartbroken, watched her walk towards the door and then he rushed after her.

“No!” he said, throwing her up into his arms. 

Rogue felt herself surrendering in his embrace as he held her tight, her feet dangling in the air, his lips next to her ear.

“I need you, Rogue. I need you more than I’ve ever needed anyone,” he professed, letting her feet touch the ground, placing soft kisses on her mouth.

She closed her eyes and felt his power over her. 

“I love you,” he said. “Just stay. Stay tonight,” he murmured, undoing the buttons of her blouse, revealing creamy breasts.

His mouth was on her, tasting her and loving her. Having been denied him so long her mind was completely gone. She couldn’t think. She knew what she wanted and finally, she expressed it.

“Yes.”

She wrapped her legs around him as he lifted her into his arms before lowering them both onto the bed. His lips cascaded over hers, his hand brushing the brunette locks out of her face to look at her. Hot tears were about to fall from her eyes. 

“Hey,” Logan said to her. “I love you. I **_love_** you. There is nothing wrong in this moment. You are safe and completely whole.”

She laughed softly, never feeling as beautiful in her whole life than when he touched her. He showered kisses over her face, loving how the flush in her cheeks increased as he did so, wanting her to feel as gorgeous as she was. 

“I love you too. I’ve always loved you.”

He lifted her left hand that still held a wedding band on the ring finger. Turning the band until it loosened and came off, he threw it to the side and she felt a flutter from deep inside, startled that she didn’t miss the band on her finger. 

Her eyes stayed with his as his hands undressed her, completely stimulating her until she felt the ache inside her drop from her solar plexus to her sacral plexus. 

Making his way down her body, he lifted her legs up around his shoulders, pulling her to him. Lying flat on her back, Rogue spread her body out and crumpled the sheets in her hands. Logan’s elegantly masculine hands gripped her thighs gently and stroked them with his fingers as he pulled her closer to him, flicking his tongue gently over her---teasing purposely to entice a shuddering response. She relaxed instantly, giving into his hands, his mouth, wanting him to make her come. Her moans were soft at first as he continued to tease, repeating with the same pressure, encouraging her initial shiver that would let him have his first taste.

He licked her gently when he felt her first shudder, her lower stomach muscles clenching in response to him. Her whimpers completely fueled his ambition as he bathed her folds ruthlessly. He showed no mercy as his mouth now worked to finish what he’d started, to feel her body shatter against him while her impending orgasm shut down her mind, allowing her to beg for him in ways she otherwise might have not been so willing to verbalize. Her body writhed against his mouth, driving him crazy as he pushed her to the brink---until she came, far too exhausted to scream, far too satisfied to move. 

“Logan,” she sighed, smiling as every muscle inside her felt completely freed from all tension.

He licked his lips and made his way up her body, cupping her face.

“Look at me, Rogue.”

She opened her hazy eyes.

“I want you long after this. I want you here and now, but I want you forever. I’m not letting you go after tonight,” he promised, entering her swiftly, watching her smile as she cried out for him. 

“ ** _Please_** ,” she whimpered, as she felt another orgasm quickly flowing through her, as she brought her body up to meet his.

She tightened her walls around him he groaned against her, thrusting hard. Stealing a look down between their bodies he saw himself inside her, literally losing himself in her and he shuddered. Roughly, Rogue reached up and pulled him to her.

“I need this,” she heard him say, his fingers diving into her hair. “I need this with you.”

“I’m here; I’m here with you now.”

She was too in love with the sensations to make the promises he needed. Her hand reached up against his face, caressing him gently.

“I want you more,” she whispered against his mouth.

He sank his tongue inside her mouth, to duel with hers, mimicking the actions of their lower bodies. He knew she was close when she arched against him, so he pumped himself more rapidly, feeling his own spasms begin. Smelling the wine on her breath, he licked the remnants off of lips, scooping his hands beneath her to cup her bottom, thrusting into her more deeply. 

He grazed over her repeatedly in just the right place, angling himself perfectly to drag across her clit with each thrust until he felt her split apart in his arms. Logan let go, joining her in the delicious fall, never leaving her body. 

After many long minutes, Rogue rested herself between the wrinkled sheets on his bare chest while his hand lay possessively on her waist.

She knew Logan recovered much faster than she did and that he would probably want to do this several times before the night was over, but she was deep in thought, deep in recovery, and deep in something else she couldn’t quite name.

“Marie?” 

She shivered slightly at the use of her real name. She forced her tired torso up off his chest and looked at him. Her hair was a mess, her lips were swollen and she had slight bruises along her breasts where he’d sucked and nipped her.

But she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen.

“Tell me you don’t love me,” he challenged.

The corners of her mouth tipped up in a small smile. “Loving you was never the problem. I couldn’t not love you, Logan. I have felt things for you since before it was appropriate. Since before I understood them. I’m still facing that problem.”

“But you’re still in love with him.”

“Logan, can’t we use this time to be in love with each other? We were just together in a beautiful way. I want to be with you. Give me five minutes before you grill me about the choices I will undoubtedly have to make.”

He pulled her to him, covering her up and holding her close. She welcomed herself in his arms, breathing him in. 

“I just don’t want to lose you. And…you’re right. I never really had you but to me, I had you first.”

“You did know me first,” she affirmed. “But…you know I’ve been deeply in love with someone else. Someone who, by the way, you did not object to at the time. It’s hard to just ‘fall out of love’ with him.”

“And have you?”

“I don’t know if I have entirely. I know how much I’m falling for you. It’s your face I’m seeing when I go to sleep at night and your face I want to see when I wake up. But Logan, you could say all these things and then you could be gone the next day. Do you really want to make a life with me?”

Logan, for the first time that he could consciously remember, could see it all - the entire life package - and he wanted it with her.

“Yes, everything that life could mean. The kids, be an X-Man, everything. You are the only one who I would want that kind of life with, Rogue.”

The sheets fell to the small of her back when she propped herself over him, wanting to look him dead in the eye. He knew her intent was to be taken more seriously but instead, she only appeared more luminous. 

“You never intended this to be just one night, did you?” she asked him. “You wanted to use this as the catalyst for the beginning of us.”

“You better believe it,” he whispered softly as he caressed her lower lip with his finger. “And you thought I was relentless before.”

Rogue exhaled a laugh.

“Are you sure you can’t just have me and let me go? Are you absolutely certain? Because this is my life and I promised it to someone else. So if you fight for me, and you win, you better be damn happy with what you’ve won. ‘Cause if you’re not, I’ll kill you.”

Logan sat up as he chuckled, taking her body to an upright position with him.

“You think I’m joking?” she asked him, fumbling with resistance in his hands.

“Not at all,” he assured her, holding her steady against him. “But lemme ask you this. If there were no Gambit, would you be with me forever?”

Her heart melted inside with his words.

“Without a second thought.”

“Babe, exactly.”

He pulled her lips to his for a full-blown kiss. 

“You **_are_** mine.”

As she kissed him, she allowed herself to fall into him and finally, it felt right. She smiled against his mouth.

“Yes, Logan. I am.”

**~~~To Be Continued~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for taking so long to update! I normally try not to have huge, uneven gaps between updates so I thank you for coming back and reading. I know how wonderful it is to be able to count on seeing your characters & universes in a consistent way---so again, thanks so much for sticking with this one! Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Remy sat on the floor with his back up against the bed; a bottle of bourbon in one hand, his cards in the other. The shades were drawn and he was in the dark. Rogue opened the door with her suitcase in hand. She looked down at him and paused. Anger burned in his eyes as he looked her up and down. She did her best to not look guilty but hints of it seeped through.

“Welcome back.”

She walked all the way inside and closed the door behind her. Putting her suitcase to the side, she came over and sat down in front of him. She’d put her ring back on, but for the first time she felt that her soul no longer belonged to Remy. She loved him, she truly did, and a part of her would always want to stay with him, but she wanted to live her life with Logan.

She reached out to him, her soft hands on his knees. Pulling back as if she were the plague, he snapped at her.

“Don’t touch me! Not after you’ve been with him!”

“Look, Remy,” she called after him as he got up and moved away from her. “This kills me too! You think this is what I wanted? **_You_** are the man I married and loved more than anything and now all I want is that back! I want…so badly to be back in that place!”

She wiped the falling tears.

“Oh yes it must be terrible for you!” he said. “It must be just awful for you to be in love with someone else.”

“It **_is_** , actually. This isn’t some little adventure I’m having in a reality t.v. show. This is the hardest thing I’ve ever done and I’ve been through some bullshit in my life. I **_love_** you. I never thought I could love anyone the way I loved you and I’m losing you. Every second I’m losing you and pretty soon I won’t have you anymore. We won’t have us!”

Then she saw the tears in his eyes.

“Ah know,” he finally said, for two seconds without any anger in his tone.

“I wish I could just cut myself in half and be with both of you.”

“You could wish a lot of things, Rogue. But you know what, as much as ah love you, it doesn’t hurt as much as ah thought it would.”

Rogue rolled her eyes.

“Don’t,” she countered, completely familiar with this side of him. “Don’t turn into the complete son-of-a-bitch I know you are capable of being because despite the fact that this is my fault, I **_will_** tell you to fuck off.”

“You think you’re the only one who can look at someone else?”

“Don’t.”

“You know my past with--”

“I said don’t!”

She didn’t need to hear his recall of all the women in the mansion he’d had sexual chemistry with while she was restrained in a pair of gloves, especially since she was good friends with most of them. She stood up, angry at the man she’d loved and hated throughout their short union.

“Even though you were sleeping with every woman on this planet while I was still trying to control my powers, you don’t need to gloat about how easily you’ll go back to that life. Remember, I can still use my powers. You were never **_that_** close to Logan, and trust me, you don’t want to live the rest of your life seeing him from my point of view.”

Though Gambit wanted to continue to spar with her, the truth was that he really did love her, underneath it all, and he didn’t want to make a bad situation worse. So for the moment, he gave up the verbal battle.

“Alright,” he said, putting his hands up in temporary defeat. 

She bit her lip, her vision blurred from her tears. She felt herself weakening at the realization that this was the end of them. She felt desperation in her soul, not wanting to lose him completely.

“Maybe we could still be a part of each other’s lives,” she suggested.

“Don’t do that. Don’t wrap this up in a pretty little bow.”

“But—“

“No, Rogue, you chose; you have to live with it.”

“I’m not saying I haven’t done this all wrong but I will always love you. I still love you—“

“You’ve been a slut in another man’s arms.”

“No I haven’t,” she replied, wishing she’d sounded more firm. 

“You’ve been in his arms for months.”

“I didn’t sleep with him until you told me to find out how I felt. You have every right to be angry with me, I know, but—“

“Angry?” he challenged. “You can’t fix this!” he shouted at her. “You’ve ruined us! We will never be okay. We will never be friends.”

He came over to her and grabbed her, shaking her hard.

“Do you hear me?”

“I hear you, yes!” she cried. 

He shoved her back out of his arms and she lightly fell to the ground. Remy was disgusted with himself and her. He couldn’t stay in this room, facing her. Rogue laid on the floor, crying to herself and it wasn’t his place to comfort her. He wanted to. He wanted to wipe the tears away and fix it, but he couldn’t. So he looked at her one more time then opened the door, leaving.

Rogue curled herself up in a ball on the floor, crying like a baby. The bedroom door was open and Storm and Jean filtered in and gathered her up.

“Rogue!” they cried.

Storm pulled Rogue up into a sitting position and laid her head on her lap. Jean took her hands.

“It’s okay,” Storm said. 

“What did he do?”

Rogue buried her head in Storm’s stomach.

“He just yelled at me,” she sobbed.

Storm cupped the back of her friend’s head and kissed the top of it.

“It’s okay,” Storm said, rubbing her back. “It’ll take time but it’ll get better.”

“I’ve lost my husband.”

“Hey, hey look at me.”

Rogue looked up at Storm’s face with watery, bloodshot eyes.

“You have a wonderful new life ahead of you. You have a man who loves you and you love him. You two have been connected forever and have always loved each other. Hold onto what you have to look forward to. Not what you’ve lost.”

“He’s coming,” Jean said, hearing him inside her mind.

“Really?” Storm asked, still rubbing and comforting Rogue. “Okay.”

Just then Logan peeked inside the room to see the three of them on the floor. Rogue looked up at him, sad and teary-eyed.

“What happened?” he demanded.

“Maybe we should leave you two alone,” Storm said, getting up with Jean.

“We’ll be downstairs if you need us,” Jean said, letting go of Rogue’s hands.

Logan crept down on the floor with Rogue and slipped his hands beneath her legs and back, lifting her up as if she were a rag doll. Setting her on the bed he laid down beside her, holding her. 

“What happened?”

“He was so angry,” she whispered. “I don’t know what the hell I was thinking but I guess I wanted us to part with grace. We didn’t.”

“Did he hurt you?”

Rogue shook her head. “No, he just yelled at me. I thought he might for a moment but he didn’t.”

“He scared you,” Logan said, slightly surprised.

“For a moment.”

“I’ll kill him.”

“I did sleep with you.”

“With his knowledge and if I recall, his suggestion.”

“Doesn’t mean he wanted me to go through with it.”

She shook her head.

“The point is, he lost me. We lost each other and it’s over. That’s a very hard thing. We were everything to each other and I realized I wanted something he couldn’t give me.”

Logan tipped her face up to his.

“If you were willing to go through that for me then that makes me the luckiest man in the world.”

She took his hand in hers. “Get me out of this room,” she commanded softly.

He briskly lifted her up, cradling her in his arms as he carried her down the hallway to his room. Ten minutes later they faced each other on the floor, talking barely above a whisper.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” Logan asked, tapping it lightly with his index finger.

She gave him a small smile. “That…no matter what happens, no matter what you do, I understand. I love you the way you are. I knew what I was doing---”

He almost magically pulled her silky body beneath his and kissed her thoroughly. Her stomach involuntarily sucked in and her heart pounded loudly against her chest. His hand slipped up under her leather skirt and beneath her panties, like he’d done it a thousand times, which annoyingly, she was used to, and her hands tried to stop him. 

“Wait,” she whispered. 

“Do we have to? I wanna get on this baby thing.”

She exhaled a laugh. “Well, I’m still married and I took my birth control pill this morning so, knock that idea out of your head.”

She traced his eyebrow with her finger.

“I’m not going to lose you,” he stated.

She shook her head. “Never.” She propped her elbow up and rested her head in her hand. “And you can just be quiet with me. You don’t have to explain anything to me. I know; I understand - from the rage to the need to find answers, to the underlying want to truly find peace.”

He felt something ugly inside him break free when she said that. Maybe he should’ve felt invaded that she knew many of his deepest, darkest secrets, but he didn’t. He felt secure that they were inside of her. He felt something so much deeper than drowning his sorrows in beer or sex. He pulled her shirt back down over her stomach and gently rested his head against her heart.

She didn’t say anything. She had never felt more connected to him than she did right now. He trusted her. He allowed her to be strong for him. She caressed his hair and let him release the demons he had inside of him, using her strength to do so.

He loved her, and that was all she needed.

~~~~The End~~~


End file.
